Winners and Losers
by pbow
Summary: Bonnie and Ron finally have a showdown in the halls of Middleton High and we find out who the real loser is.


This story takes place a few days after the Homecoming dance during Season 4. Oh yeah, Disney owns the show _Kim Possible_ so I don't get paid at all for using the characters.

WINNERS AND LOSERS

"Why don't you two Losers get a room or somethin!" Bonnie Rockwaller sniped as she slammed her locker door shut and spun to glare menacingly at the closely intertwined couple as they walked down the hall of Middleton High. The blond boy stopped and mumbled something unintelligible back but didn't turn to face her. "What was that Stoppable?" the already miffed brunette snapped out.

"Nothing Bonnie," Kim Possible sang sweetly over Ron Stoppable's right shoulder which had been snuggled into her left shoulder. She only answered the teal-eyed brunette to deflate the situation before it went any further. Knowing Bonnie's normal demeanor, and taking in Ron's temperament at this particular moment, she knew the sitch could easily escalate into a verbal sparring match or possibly even into fisticuffs. "You know Ron's mindset just before a big football game like tonight's game is, plus we let Professor Dementor get away this morning."

"You mean I let him get away," Ron rumbled loudly, obviously in an uncharacteristically foul mood. "I shoulda known that bathroom doubled as an escape pod and blocked his exit." He turned on the brunette and growled, "And I said you are the only loser here right now!"

Bonnie set her arms akimbo and glared at the couple, the blond boy in particular. "How dare you Stoppable! I am not a Loser! I'm at the TOP of the Food Chain!"

Ron broke from Kim's loving arms and strode determinedly back to the teal-eyed girl for a face off. "From where I'm standing you're the loser!"

Bonnie smugly folded her arms across her chest, narrowed her eyes and snarled viscously like a foul-tempered jungle cat, "What makes you say that?"

Kim noticed the gathering crowd and, taking a firm grip of Ron's arm, tactfully tried to steer her boyfriend away from the confrontation. "Come on Ron we need to find a table in the cafeteria. You know how crowded it gets on Pizza Tuesday. You don't want to miss out on the pizza, do you?"

"I don't mind KP," Ron shrugged out of her grasp. "I'm finally fed up with all of the guff Bonnie's been spewing all these years so I'd rather be doing this." His smile was almost villainous as he stared down his female opponent. "We took you all the way to Italy and back to find you a boyfriend, Bonnie, and then you went and dropped Junior like a hot potato the minute he got into a little trouble!"

"A little trouble," Bonnie squealed in righteous indignation, her arms flailing away. "You're the reason Junior's in jail right now! According to my parents, my boyfriend can not have a criminal record. You and Kim were the one's who had him arrested!"

"So we're, like, suppose to let Junior and Senor Senior Sr. take over the world?" Ron threw his arms in the air in total disbelief. "Bonnie, they were trying to manipulate the New York Stock Market for Cripe's sake! That's against the law!"

"Junior's Dad was doing the manipulating. Junior was just standing there beside him," Bonnie snapped back. "You didn't have to take them both down."

"Junior was aiding and abetting his father," Kim smugly interjected as she crossed her arms under her petite breasts, "and he pleaded so in front of a Federal Judge."

"Stay out of this Possible," Bonnie barked at the redhead. "This is between me and your slacker boy toy!"

"RON IS NOT..." Kim started to protest before she was quickly calmed down by a placative Ron.

"It's okay KP," he smoothly soothed to cut off her outrage, laying his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Bon Bon just doesn't see the whole picture like we do."

"So what is the whole story?" Bonnie growled viscously. "AND DON"T CALL ME BON BON!!!"

"Sorry," Ron apologized and held his hands out to placate the fiery, ill-tempered brunette. He paused for a moment to let Bonnie's temper wane (or maybe simmer a bit) and gather his thoughts. "Can I ask you a few questions to clarify the sitch and prove that you're the loser here and not me?"

Bonnie fumed for a moment as she considered the offer before a devious, plotting smirk arose. "Okay, if you actually think you can prove you're not a loser, then go right ahead."

Most of the intelligent people viewing the confrontation in the hallway took mental note that Bonnie didn't ask Ron to prove that she was the loser but they let that slide to see where this battle would end. Ron gathered his thoughts for only a second before he smiled kindly at the teal-eyed brunette cheerleader. "What's your definition of a winner Bonnie... I mean outside of high school and college?"

"That's easy," Bonnie chuckled out loud and peered around the gathering crowd in the hallway. She raised her voice so everyone could hear her opinion and reap the benefits of her Food Chain inspired knowledge. "A winner is someone who has a great job they love and earns a ton of money from it."

"Is there anything else that makes up a winner in your book?" Ron queried. "How about good friends... Respect from your peers... Maybe even a cool car?"

"Yeah, all those thing go along with being a winner," Bonnie conceded. "They come with the job and the money."

"Do you plan on having all of that when you graduate from college?" Ron asked sincerely, ignoring the fact that having a ton of money doesn't always equal good friend.

"Of course!" Bonnie swiftly shot back.

"So then you have your whole life all planned out for after we get out of high school," Ron stated flatly, but with all the sincerity and interest he could muster without breaking out in his trademark goofy grin. He barely managed to keep a straight face. "Cause from what I hear you haven't even chosen which college you plan on going to yet."

"I'm still considering my options," Bonnie said defensively. "I'm not sure if I want to hit the big time schools on the west coast or go back east to one of the Ivy League colleges."

"Have you even decided what you want to do with your life?" Ron begged, his goofy grin almost making its entrance again as it viscously tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes!" Bonnie answered with only a little doubt in her voice. "I'm either going to be a Major News Anchor on television or a shopping consultant. With my looks, style and flair for fashion I'm a shoe-in for either job." She saw both Ron and Kim shaking their heads in amusement and heard the snickers coming from the throng that surrounded the three teens. "What?"

"I hope you're leaning towards the shopping job Bonnie," Kim cut in. "Ron and I have talked to a few reporters after our missions and found out you have to start out in really small markets getting little pay to learn the ropes as a field reporter. You gradually move your way up the ladder to slightly larger markets and a little more money over time before you finally get to the larger cities with the big paychecks. It takes years before you even earn enough money to finally pay off your student loans."

"Well... the 'rent are paying my way through college anyway so I don't have to worry about that!"

"But as you're climbing the ladder," Ron sagely stated, "moving from one town to another, it's very lonely. As soon as you make friends at a TV station you or they move on to a bigger market and you find that the only luxuries you've accumulated are your wardrobe; What you wear in front of the camera. You don't want to amass too much more because you'll have to haul it yourself from one station to the next."

"So," Bonnie paused for a second before she said defiantly, "I'll become a shopping consultant!"

"Will you work for yourself or start off working for an established company first?" Kim queried with a smirk.

"I-I..." Bonnie stammered before she caught herself and proudly announced, "I haven't decided yet."

"So your future is totally up in the air," Ron said, stood erect and folded his arms across his chest. The self-satisfied, goofy smile came out and practically beamed as he softly proclaimed, "Loser."

"I suppose you two are set for life," Bonnie snarled back viscously.

"As a matter of fact Bonnie," Ron said nonchalantly as he wrapped an arm around Kim's waist and pulled her to his side, "by your standards KP and I are already the winners here."

"You two will never have a bunch of money, great jobs, fancy cars and lots of friends," Bonnie harshed flatly.

"We already got all that," Ron stated proudly, his cheesy grin beaming brightly. Kim just smiled smugly, extremely proud and confident in the way Ron was handling the sitch with her bitchy rival.

"Reeeeally!" Bonnie smugly cooed with an evil grin on her face in disbelief. "Tell me all about what your lives are going to be like."

"Well," Ron faltered a bit before he reset himself again, "Kim's been accepted to Go City University in their Criminology Department and has a bunch of courses already completed. She's almost halfway to earning her college degree already because of all our save-the-world missions. When she gets her diploma she'll start working for Global Justice with a six figure salary and KP is driving a vintage, primo condition 'Cuda."

Kim held up and jangled the keys to her recently acquired, jet black Barracuda that was sitting in the school parking lot as they spoke. "I just got it a few days ago," Kim joyfully squealed. "I'll still keep the Sloth for missions and such but the Cuda will be my everyday car. It's spankin!"

"Wellll," Bonnie stalled for a split second before she grinned and turned on the blond bane of her existence, "what about you? You're still driving that little old blue, piece of junk putt-putt scooter of yours!"

"No I'm not," Ron stood tall and smiled evilly. "KP and I found out that 'old piece of junk,' as you called it, is actually somewhat of an antique. A guy just gave me ten thousand bucks for it so I'm riding a brand new Kawasaki Ninja now."

"What about your future Stoppable?" Bonnie quickly shot back to gloss over Ron's winning point as she swiftly pointed to Kim. "Your future can't be as bright as Little Miss Perfect here."

"Wellll," Ron scratched and rubbed the back of his neck as he paused in thought.

"Aha!"

"It's just that my future isn't as set as KP's is," Ron hemmed and hawed.

"So Ron is a loser just like I've been saying all along!" Bonnie proudly crowed to the students all around them. Quite a crowd had stopped to witness the confrontation in the hallway by this time.

"It's not that Bonnie," Ron started as his cheeks blushed a slight salmon pink color. "I can get a job at any restaurant in the country. A few of the more prestigious ones, like Barroom On The Green in New York City and the Apex Of The Mark in Frisco, have both offered me seven digits to start cooking for them before I even get out of high school. I just don't know where in the World Kim will be assigned when she starts working for GJ. I can get a job in any restaurant in any town she's assigned to. In the meantime I'm going to take some cooking classes to learn a few new styles and polish up my resume while KP's finishing up her degree."

"S-Se-Seven digits!?" Bonnie's chin hit her feet in astonishment and her eyes grew to the size of the hubcaps on Kim's restored Roth SL Coupe.

"Ron, don't forget about that offer to be the Pope's personal chef," Kim reminded her boyfriend.

"THE POPE!" Bonnie screamed in total astonishment.

"Yeah, he made the offer after we stopped Motor Ed from stealing the Pope-Mobile. Of course I had to decline his offer on religious grounds," Ron chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't think Rabbi Katz or the Big Guy Up Above would like me working for a rival faith. His Holiness understood and we laughed about it when I explained that I'm Jewish."

"I can barely understand you turning down the Pope but," Bonnie muttered in disbelief before she practically exploded, "YOU TURNED DOWN A MILLION DOLLARS JUST TO COOK? ARE YOU NUTS!?"

"KP and me don't need the money Bonnie," Ron said nonchalantly as he wrapped both arms around his redheaded girlfriend. "We're set for life anyway with the Naco royalty checks I keep getting each year and my dad says the investing he's been doing is so far in the black, it's almost onyx."

Bonnie's jaw dropped another ten feet, going through the floor into the basement furnace room for the school.

"So you see, Bonnie," Ron stated as a matter of fact, "according to your standards Kim and I are the winners here and you're the loser. We got the money, we'll get the jobs we want with the respect of our peers and we have a good group of friends with Felix, Monique, Wade, Yori, Dr. Director and all the others that we occasionally get rides from to back us up for the rest of our lives. In the meantime you got nothin. Your plans aren't set for college and beyond, your car is still in pieces until Jim and Tim put it back together and, to put it frankly, the only friend you got right now is Tara. All the rest of your friends, your posse, fear you and don't respect you. They only hang out with you cause they think they gain a bit of popularity by doing so."

Ron slipped his right hand into Kim's right back pocket as she slid her left hand into his left back pocket. They turned quickly and walked away as the crowd that was now fifteen or twenty students deep parted for them like the Red Sea did for Moses. As they got half way through the spectators Rufus scurried up to Ron's shoulder and raised his right paw to his forehead, extending what appeared to be an opposable thumb out and index finger straight up in the shape of an L. The naked mole rat quickly stuck out his tongue at the stunned brunette then flashed a wicked little smile before he turned back around to await a cheesy lunch.

The gathered mob watched the couple walk away before they turned as one on the teal-eyed brunette and triumphantly glared at the now glowering, utterly embarrassed and thoroughly demoralized brunette cheerleader.


End file.
